1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic wind-up roller for safety belts with a provision to block the belt roller in case of danger. An automatic release mechanism is activated when the vehicle exceeds a permissible acceleration or deceleration, and the release mechanism activates a control element which activates a locking pawl device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known automatic wind-up rollers for safety belts of the abovementioned type (U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,459), a wind-up spring is arranged on one side of the belt shaft while the opposite end of the shaft is connected with a locking pawl and with a release mechanism. In case of danger, i.e. when acceleration or deceleration exceeds a permissible level, the release mechanism, which for example, can be provided with inertia mass, acts on a control disc and this control disc effects blocking of the belt shaft through the locking pawl. In these known locking pawl devices, the danger exists that the single pawl lock on one side of the belt shaft is not sufficient to withstand the extremely high pull-forces.